Body armor (also known as a bullet proof vest) is protective gear designed to stop projectiles including bullets and shrapnel. Body armor is used by police, military personnel and private security services. Generally there are two distinct groups of body armors: body armors that used are by police officers, and body armors that are used by the military or other high risk groups, such as the Secret Service.
Among the first group, there are different types of body armor characterized by increasing protection power. Generally, Type I body armor protects against .22 long rifle lead round nose bullets, with nominal masses of 2.6 g, impacting at a minimum velocity of 320 m/s or less. Type II body armor protects against 9 mm full metal jacketed round nose bullets, with nominal masses of 8.0 g, impacting at a minimum velocity of 332 m/s or less. Type III body armor protects against 9 mm full metal jacketed round nose bullets, with nominal masses of 8.0 g, impacting at a minimum velocity of 427 m/s or less. Finally, Type IV body armor protects against .30 caliber armor piercing (AP) bullets (U.S. military designation M2 AP), with nominal masses of 10.8 g (166 gr), impacting at a minimum velocity of 869 m/s (2850 ft/s) or less. It also provides at least single-hit protection against the Type I through III threats. Type I-IV armors are often soft armors.
Body armors for high risk groups (military personnel for example) are, at the moment, not soft armors. One example of body armor used by the Army is the Improved Outer Tactical Vest (IOTV) 34 which replaced the older Interceptor body armor. The IOTV, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a front protector 42, a back protector 44 and optionally includes neck protectors 40 and/or side protectors 46. A soldier may don the IOTV in two ways. The first is to simply place the IOTV over the head and pull down, and the second is to remove fasteners on the soldier's left shoulder, sliding into the vest to the right. To complete the procedure for both methods, the soldier then lifts up the front panel of the vest and fastens a waistband, which takes the weight of the IOTV off the shoulders somewhat, and then fastens the side protection modules. A key design feature for the IOTV is that the entire system is able to be released with the pull of a hidden lanyard. The armor then falls apart into its component pieces, providing a means for escape in case the soldier falls into water or becomes trapped in a hazardous environment. The hidden release lanyard also allows medical personnel easier access to an injured soldier, which was one concern that was not addressed with the old Interceptor armor.
The IOTV is designed to take the weight of the vest off the shoulders and move it to the lower torso. The IOTV may also be equipped with a mesh inner cover that is designed to improve airflow inside of the armor. There is also a back pad in the lower back area of the vest, which is designed to defeat fragmentation impacts to the lower back/kidney areas. The IOTV can withstand a direct impact from a 7.62 millimeter (both NATO and ex-Soviet types) on the front or rear trauma plates. The IOTV provides, without the ballistic ceramic plates inserted, protection from small caliber rounds (i.e. 9 mm) and fragmentation, much the same as the fragmentation vest or “flak jacket” used since the Vietnam Conflict.
One shortcoming of the IOTV, and most other body armors, is the inability to correctly position and stabilize a firearm. Still referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the right and left shoulder regions 36, 38 and bulky and cumbersome. The Army Field Manual teaches that soldiers should position the butt of their firearm (such as an M16 or M4) in the crease between their shoulder and chest (the so called “pocket”). Further, military patrols are taught to maintain their firearms in the firing position for quick and responsive firing on patrol. The present invention provides a firearm stabilization pad that allows the user to seat the firearm in the shoulder pocket correctly.